


Adapt

by Darkicedragon



Series: Adapt [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: Kentas gets used to the household, and M-21.





	1. Chapter 1

Kentas couldn’t sleep. The city was louder than he was used to — it wasn’t enough to distract him from his thoughts, but they warred for his attention either way.  
  
He sighed, running a hand down his face. Staring out the window wasn’t doing him any good, so he turned away from it, heading for his door. Maybe someone else was still awake.  
  
The lights in the other bedroms were off so Kentas wandered down the stairs. Garda was out of the lab, but she was still being monitored in the recovery room — it would be better to let her rest.  
  
Kentas went into the living room, the moonlight coming in from the window enough for him to see.  
  
His nostrils twitched as he breathed in. So he hadn’t been imagining it: there was a dog in the house.  
  
Puppy. The dog was a puppy and Kentas smiled at the brown head peeking out from the bed in the corner.  
  
“Did I wake you?” Kentas asked, walking over.  
  
The puppy’s tail wagged as he approached. “No! Do you want to play?”  
  
Kentas chuckled, crouching down to pet the puppy. “I think you’re lying.” If the pup hadn’t been sleeping, they wouldn’t have been in bed when he entered the room.  
  
“I’m no-” The pup’s eyes widened, their ears moving up. “You can understand me?”  
  
Kentas tilted his head, a puzzled smile forming on his lips. “Of course I can. Why wouldn’t I?” He put his fingers in front of the pup’s nose to let them sniff for proof. Talking to canines was a second language for werewolves.  
  
The puppy sniffed at his fingers, then licked them. “Big brother doesn’t.”  
  
Big brother…? There weren’t any - oh, that had to be it. “He’s not a werewolf,” Kentas said, starting to rub the base of the puppy’s ears, and the puppy leaned into with a sigh. “He feels like it sometimes, but he’s human.”  
  
“Okay.” The puppy looked up at him. “Can we play?”  
  
Kentas shook his head. “It’s too late for that.” They would end up waking the others and the puppy probably wouldn’t stay up for long anyway.  
  
The pup huffed. “Then can I sleep with you instead?”  
  
He smiled, sitting down with his legs crossed. “Come on, then.”  
  
With a soft bark the puppy hopped out of their bed and curled up in the space between Kentas’ legs.  
  
He wouldn’t be sleeping for a while, but at least he had company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas finds out M-21's age and needs to ask a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAALL THE WORLDBUILDIIIIING.

Kentas peered at M-21 after the human children left. "What's wrong?" He'd seen M-21's pained expression a few times during the afternoon.   
  
It had been fun playing with the children and finding out what kind of games they'd played. And he'd been warned about not using his full strength in the 'punishment games', not that he'd won anything.   
  
M-21 gave him a blank look. "You didn't notice?"  
  
Kentas helped sweep some of the rubbish into the bin, frowning. There were a _lot_ of things to keep track of with the human children, but with his knowledge, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "No."   
  
"He's still miffed they call him Ahjussi," Tao cackled as he packed the games away. The Noblesse watched him do that, handing Tao a playing piece that had found its way to the floor. Frankenstein was in the kitchen, clearing away the plates Takeo had washed.   
  
"Ahjussi?" Kentas repeated, blinking. Why...?  
  
"It's a term used by younger people towards older people," M-21 explained with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Kentas said, shaking his head. "But it's true? What's wrong with that?"   
  
This time M-21 frowned at him. "I'm not _that_ much older than them."   
  
He wasn't? Kentas looked at M-21, studying him. "How old _are_ you?" The human children were still pups — if M-21 wasn't that much older than them...  
  
M-21 hesitated at the question before answering. "I'm not really sure," he admitted, "but my best guess is...twenty-eight."  
  
Kentas stared at him, his jaw on the verge of dropping.   
  
"He's the 'middle child' between me an' Takeo," Tao said, continuing to snicker, "so the children thinking he's older than us is what's so funny."  
  
"Kentas?" M-21 looked at him when he backed up a step.   
  
"You're still a child," Kentas said, his voice faint. He'd assumed with how M-21 looked and the fact he had his claws-! He had almost- Kentas' stomach churned.   
  
"What?" M-21 frowned. "Where did you-" His eyes widened and then he groaned. "You're not going to listen to what I say, are you," he muttered.   
  
Of course he wasn't. M-21 was a _child_ , and M-21 insisting he wasn't made him look even more like one.   
  
With a harsh sigh, M-21 looked over at the Noblesse and Frankenstein.   
  
...He was dead. He should have been killed for what he'd almost done already.   
  
"It's all right, Kentas," Frankenstein said, putting away a plate with a soft 'clack'. When he was done, he set the cloth down on the counter. "You've done no wrong. Humans age at a rate far faster than nobles or werewolves — M-21 would be, hm, coming up for three-hundred years old."   
  
He was? So he hadn't - Kentas relaxed, his stomach easing. "Good," he murmured.   
  
"Mm," M-21 said, going back to clearing the table. "So you don't have to worry about almost having sex with a toddler."   
  
Kentas grimaced. He was glad to know now, but the very thought...   
  
"Huh?" Tao was looking between M-21 and Kentas. "You two nearly-?" He pointed a finger at both of them.   
  
"I'd collapsed just after he stopped," M-21 said with a snort.  
  
For some reason that made Tao grin. "You were sparring?" Then he hummed, looking up to the ceiling and tapping a cheek with a finger. "What's with werewolves and getting attracted during a fight? Is that an actual thing?" He looked at Kentas.   
  
"Yeah?" Kentas said, blinking. "We get interested to those who're equal strength to us." He looked back at Tao, puzzled. "How does it work with humans?"  
  
"Oh!" Tao laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "We're not the best ones to ask," he said, M-21 nodding. "We're not sure if the experiments shook something loose or if we were like this before the Union nabbed us, but the three of us don't experience attraction."   
  
When Kentas looked at Frankenstein, he got a small nod in return.   
  
"I can make you a booklet if you want to know more," Frankenstein said.   
  
So he didn't experience it either.   
  
Kentas shook his head. "I'm not _that_ curious."   
  
But the conversation reminded him of something he should have done by now.   
  


* * *

  
When the living room was clean, it was vacated except for the Noblesse (who was reading one of the books Frankenstein had created) and Frankenstein (who was drinking tea by his side).   
  
Kentas wanted to go up to them and kneel to the Noblesse. Even though the Noblesse was a noble, he was as powerful as the werewolf Lord (and if the rumours were true, Muzaka and the Noblesse had been friends) and it was only right he should show them respect. Especially since...  
  
"Kentas?" Frankenstein peered at him, setting his cup down. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
He exhaled, then shook his head. He approached them and dipped his head. The others in the household didn't kneel to the Noblesse so it didn't seem like it was mandatory; that was the closest to a kneel he would do.   
  
"I wanted to ask your permission if I could court M-21," he said, keeping his gaze lowered.   
  
He heard one of them shift but neither of them answered straight away. Kentas held his breath, but as the seconds dragged out, it seemed obvious what their answer would be.   
  
"If this is tied to the conversation earlier," Frankenstein said, "I already explained that M-21 is an adult in werewolf years. You don't need our permission to court him."  
  
Kentas blinked, frowning a little. "That's...not why I'm asking," he said, not raising his head. If Frankenstein had misunderstood something that was universally understood in werewolf culture... He closed his eyes and exhaled. It would have to be something he would need to get used to, since he wasn't living amongst werewolves anymore.   
  
"I'm living under your roof," Kentas said, picking his words, trying to make himself as clear as possible, "and you're the dominant pair. In werewolf families, there's only one mated pair: the parents."  
  
Frankenstein made a soft sound of acknowledgement.   
  
"When the children are old enough, one might leave to make a family of their own. So it's only right I ask your permission to court M-21 — he's your child living under your roof and I don't see him leaving here if he did accept my advances." And especially not when splitting the family up would leave M-21 more vulnerable with less people around him and the Union was trying to hunt them down. "I...am asking to make sure the harmony in the family is kept in balance." Having two pairs could say the second pair didn't believe the original pair could care for the rest of the family.   
  
There was another pause. "I see. My apologies for the assumption."   
  
Kentas shook his head. Frankenstein was a human who didn't know how werewolves did things; it was understandable.   
  
"Kentas," the Noblesse said, and he tensed, listening. "We are not werewolves and we do not have the same customs as you."   
  
It hurt to hear, even though it was true. Only Lunark and Garda would understand why he did things here.   
  
"You are free to pursue him, so long as he wants it."   
  
The breath in Kentas' lungs came out in a explosive breath. "Thank you," he said, lifting his head.   
  
Frankenstein smiled at him, amusement in his eyes. "I suppose I'm meant to tell you I will kill you if you were to hurt M-21, but he can handle himself."   
  
Kentas grinned at that. "I know." That was why he was interested in him in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas couldn't sleep.

Kentas couldn't sleep. The air was too stiffling in his room, too calm. He paced the room in the hope that might tire him out, but it didn't help. He wasn't going to be able to sleep like this.   
  
He glanced at the door and then the window. If he left the house, the others would know. Leaving the werewolf stronghold had been part of the reason why he'd been branded a traitor. But... He wasn't going to do anything else. Just find a place to sleep.   
  
He pursed his lips, deliberating. Then he went to the window and opened it, squeezing himself out.   
  
The cool breeze made him close his eyes and take in a deep breath, savouring it.   
  
He hopped off the window, the sound of his landing softened by the grass. He glanced around at the patch of land surrounding the building. He was sure - there it was.   
  
A large tree grew on the edge of the grass and Kentas aimed for it. It was one short leap to reach the branches and Kentas settled down, leaning on the trunk with a sigh. _This_ was what he was used to.   
  
It didn't take him long to doze off.   
  
He jerked awake a little later. The sun was starting to light the sky so he must have slept a number of hours. But what had woken him up?  
  
"Oi."  
  
Kentas looked over his shoulder to see M-21 sticking his head out of a window at the same level he was, leaning on his elbows.   
  
"If you're going to sleep there," M-21 said as soon as he saw he had Kentas' attentin, "go higher in the tree."  
  
Kentas blinked at him, then glanced up. There were more leaves there, providing more cover.   
  
"Frankenstein won't mind," M-21 continued, "but he'd prefer if he didn't have to answer awkward questions from neighbours."  
  
"All right," Kentas said, sitting up and stretching. It wouldn't be harder to sleep there.   
  
"Wait..."   
  
"Huh?" Kentas had just been about to push himself off the branch but he stopped himself in time.   
  
M-21 was staring at Kentas' feet. "Where are your slippers?"  
  
"In my room." He'd taken them off when he'd tried to sleep on the bed and didn't put them back on when he started pacing the room.   
  
M-21 grimaced and gestured him closer. "Jump over here — Frankenstein won't mind you sleeping in trees, but he _will_ mind if you track dirt into the house."   
  
Was that why they changed their shoes when they went into the house?  
  
Kentas nodded and M-21 stepped back from the window as he got to his feet.   
  
The leap was easy to make and Kentas crouched on the window's edge, one hand above him and gripping the window to keep him in place.   
  
"I'll get your slippers," M-21 said, turning and heading for his door.   
  
"Thanks," Kentas said. The smells coming from the room said it was M-21's bedroom. It wasn't much different from Kentas', just with a few more pictures dotted on tables and a suit hanging from a door knob.   
  
It wasn't long until M-21 returned, pink slippers in hand.   
  
"So Frankenstein likes his house being clean," Kentas said after taking the slippers from him. With what they had to do with the slippers and seeing Frankenstein's reaction to the human children leaving a mess on the table, Kentas was starting to see a pattern.   
  
"Yes." There had been no hesitation to M-21's reply.  
  
"Hm. Fair enough." So long as he knew so he could avoid doing it. He lifted his nose to sniff the air. Was that-?  
  
M-21 smirked at him. "C'mon," he said when Kentas had the slippers on and was inside his room, "breakfast should be almost ready."  
  
Smiling back, Kentas followed him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-21 didn't suggest sleeping on the roof because that's waaay too open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the full moon.

Kentas exhaled, closing his eyes as he sat cross-legged on his bed. The power of the full moon pulled at him, filling him with power. It overflowed within him and triggered his transformation. The instincts that came with it curled around his mind, but he ignored them with well-practiced ease. It would only be a few more hours until it was over.   
  
He frowned, hearing someone nearing his door. They were snuffling, like they were trying to track somone. It couldn’t be Garda or Lunark, so-  
  
He snapped his eyes open and leaped off the bed, heading for his door.   
  
M-21 was in the corridor, transformed and hunched over as he braced a hand on the wall. When he saw Kentas, he growled at him, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth.   
  
Damn.   
  
Kentas looked away, turning his head away from M-21, trying to make himself look less threatening. Learning how to control themselves during the full moon was something a werewolf was taught as soon as they gained their claws. Some families taught their pups the exercises before that, to prepare them.   
  
M-21 wouldn't have had someone to teach him.  
  
He might not even understand the meaning of Kentas' gestures.   
  
It seemed like he did, M-21's growl tapering off and M-21 approached him, sniffing again.   
  
"Recognise me?" Kentas murmured, trying to figure out how far gone M-21 was.   
  
He got a soft growl in reply after a pause. Completely gone then.   
  
Kentas exhaled when M-21 leaned in and nuzzled his shoulder.   
  
"Come on," he said, leading M-21 back to his room. "No point trying to tell you how to control yourself when you're like this," Kentas said as M-21 followed him in. But the sound of his voice should help M-21 focus a little more.  
  
They curled up in bed, M-21 pressing himself up to Kentas with a sigh as Kentas ran his fingers through his hair. M-21 made a grumbling sound but relaxed further at the contact. Kentas growled softly, M-21 responding in kind.   
  
M-21 closed his eyes and dozed, though Kentas continued to stroke his hair to keep him calm.  
  
A few minutes later, Kentas heard someone walking up and down the corridor, a few doors opening and closing.   
  
He lifted his head at the knock on his door. "Door's open," he said, peering at it. He wasn't going to leave M-21 by himself if he could help it.   
  
The door opened and Takeo poked his head in. "Kentas, have you-" He stopped, staring at Kentas. No, it was more at the fur stripes on Kentas' face. "Kentas...?" Takeo stayed by the door, though his gaze flicked to M-21.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here," he said, still stroking M-21's hair. "M-21's not."   
  
Takeo nodded, coming into the room and closing the door. "Are you not as affected by the moon?"  
  
"It's not that," Kentas said, shaking his head. "I just know what to do during this time to keep control."  
  
Takeo opened his mouth for a second, then closed it, looking away.   
  
"I'll teach him how in the morning," Kentas said with a smile.   
  
Takeo smiled back, and then dug into his pocket. "I should tell Tao where he is — we were worried when we couldn't find him."   
  
Kentas huffed. "Tell him to come here — being surrounded by family helps."   
  
Takeo paused from texting, his smile turning wry. "If Tao heard you say that, he'll throw himself at the bed and lay on top of you both."   
  
"You make it sound like that isn't what I wanted. We should move to the floor anyway," Kentas said, eyeing it. "There's more space there." They wouldn't have to worry about people falling off.  
  
"Tao'll still lay on top of you both."  
  
Kentas quirked his eyebrows up, one corner of his mouth going up. "Not all three of us?"  
  
Takeo blinked, then smiled. "All three of us, yes."  
  
They had arranged the blankets and pillows on the floor, and had just laid down on them with M-21 in the middle when Tao entered Kentas' room.   
  
"You're all ready!" Tao said with a grin. He walked over and then draped himself all of them, one of his arms going around Kentas' shoulders.   
  
M-21 turned his head to sniff Tao's face, then nuzzled him.   
  
Tao snickered. "Your fur's ticklish!"   
  
M-21 growled softly but stopped, settling down again.   
  
"So," Tao said, looking at Kentas, "are we going to hug him the entire night?"   
  
Kentas nodded. "Until he transforms back."  
  
Tao beamed. "No better way to pass the time!"   
  
Being surrounded by people who cared about you, no, there wasn't.


	5. Repay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas repays M-21 for the dinners.

Kentas landed on the school's rooftop, scenting the air. This was where M-21 and the others came during the day; he'd been told about it, but he hadn't had the chance to visit yet. The building was quiet, only a few people milling around as the sun set.

M-21 was close, his aura skirting his senses. Now he just had to — Kentas turned, hearing someone leap up to the roof. The almost missable trace of werewolf aura told Kentas who it was.

"Hey," Kentas said to M-21, smiling.

"Hey." There was a small puzzled frown on M-21's lips, his eyebrows drawn in as he glanced at what was in Kentas' hand. "Tao thought you wanted to see me alone."

Huh. "I wouldn't have minded if the others had come," he said, scratching a cheek. It might have been a little awkward, but only that.

"Here," Kentas said, holding out the plastic box in his hand.

He saw M-21's nostrils twitch just before he took it. "Food?" M-21 said, amusement in his tone as he peeled back the lid. "Why'd you do this?"

Kentas blinked at him, cocking his head to the side. Wasn't it obvious? "You've brought me dinner twice already."

He got a blank stare in return, before it turned into a frown again. "I was getting food for myself the first time, and the second time, you'd missed dinner."

Kentas gazed at him. "You didn't have to do that, but you did."

M-21 huffed, smiling. "I suppose." He pulled his phone out, tapping something on it. He was putting it away when it buzzed twice. M-21 looked at the screen and then rolled his eyes. "Tao," he explained without tapping another reply. The phone buzzed again and M-21 didn't look at it, slipping it in his pocket.

"Did you get enough for yourself?" M-21 asked as he sat on the edge of the rooftop.

Kentas shook his head, sitting next to him. "I made enough for you — I wasn't hungry." Humans seemed to need to eat more often than werewolves did.

M-21 paused from picking up a piece, than glanced down at the rest of it again. "You cooked this?"

He nodded. "And hunted it outside the city." He'd talked with Frankenstein beforehand about the best places to hunt and where to avoid accidentally grabbing someone's pet. "Frankenstein gave me the box."

"...You really go all out, huh," M-21 said, taking a bite.

"You think me cooking you a meal is excessive?" Kentas asked, watching him. "I was just paying you back." M-21 had given him human food and he repaid with werewolf food.

"Compared to how much effort I put into getting your dinner, yeah." Then he frowned at the food. "But it's not like I know what's normal in things like this," he muttered.

"Does that matter?" Kentas asked, exhaling. M-21 jerked his head up to stare at him. "There's not much about this that's 'normal'." For either of them. He hadn't heard of any other werewolves being with humans before.

M-21 opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out. Then he snorted, shaking his head. "So we'll just take it day by day?"

"Sounds good," Kentas said, grinning. They had the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen the ova, so I don't know how widespread the knowledge about Muzaka and Ashleen was.


	6. Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 wakes up before Kentas.

M-21 woke up, something tickling his face. The sun was just rising when he opened his eyes and oh, it was Kentas' hair that had woken him up, the tips brushing M-21's forehead.   
  
Kentas was still asleep, his breathing even. M-21 watched him for a few seconds, matching his breathing, before brushing Kentas' hair away.   
  
...Huh.   
  
He frowned, running his fingers down Kentas' hair. It was coarser than M-21's own, almost feeling like the puppy's fur.   
  
He paused when Kentas rumbled, almost indistinguishable from breathing, leaning towards M-21's hand.   
  
Did he like that? M-21 tried again, running his fingers through Kentas' hair as he watched his face.   
  
Kentas growled harder and his features didn't crease. It didn't annoy him.   
  
...How loud could he make Kentas growl...? The next time, M-21 started from a different place, listening to the intensity of his growls.   
  
It took a number of tries, but Kentas seemed to prefer the top of his head, especially light scratches there.   
  
When Kentas' growl faded, M-21 frowned. Had he done something wrong? He hadn't-  
  
He sucked in a breath when Kentas wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him close. "Morning," Kentas said, pressing his forehead to M-21's.   
  
...Shit. He knew what it was like to wake up with someone petting his head and he'd done the same to Kentas. "Sorry."   
  
Kentas blinked at him. "Why?"  
  
"I was petting you to see how loud you'd growl." He'd gotten used to waking up like that once a month, but that was how the others kept him calm. This wasn't the same.  
  
"Yeah?" Kentas smiled, revealing his fangs. "How loud was I?"  
  
M-21 stared, making sure he'd heard right. That hadn't been the reaction he'd expected. "You don't mind?"  
  
Kentas chuckled, leaning in again to nuzzle him. "Did it sound like I did?"   
  
He relaxed at the contact, exhaling. "No."   
  
"I didn't; it feels nice and I wake up content." Kentas' hand was trailing up his back and M-21 had a feeling he knew what Kentas was intending to do.   
  
He'd…never done this when he could think, and he knew Takeo and Tao made sure to stop petting him once it was obvious he wasn't instinctual anymore. But…  
  
Kentas' hand reached his neck, stroking the hair there.   
  
M-21 leaned into the touch. "Yeah, okay," he murmured. He would try it out. See what it felt like when he could actually remember.   
  
Kentas' fingers went up, brushing at his hair before pressing at his skull. His fingers wandered, keeping the gentle rolling pressure as they moved. It was almost like a massage.   
  
M-21 closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his hair through Kentas' fingers, where Kentas was touching, a growl starting to form in his throat.   
  
He wasn't sure how long it had been until Kentas leaned in to say "Good?" close enough M-21 felt his breath against his lips.   
  
"Mm." He couldn't drag up more words than that, his brain lost in a contented daze for the moment. That...had been better than he'd expected.   
  
"Heh." Kentas' arm went back to his waist. "We've got some time until we're supposed to get up."   
  
M-21 reached over, breathing in Kentas' scent. "Yeah, we do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 wins a spar.

Kentas grunted as his back slammed into the tree, the bark splintering at the impact. The trunk held, but when M-21 threw his forearm into Kentas' throat there was another crack, the wood digging into his skin. The claws of M-21's other hand were pressed to Kentas' stomach, threatening to gut him if he moved wrong.   
  
Kentas panted, blood trickling down from the head wound M-21 had given him earlier and dripping into his eye. He was lightheaded, legs trembling from exertion and his skin was slick with sweat.   
  
He was also lightheaded from M-21 himself, his intoxicating scent that filled his senses, his aura thrumming against his own, the sight of his werewolf form.   
  
He couldn't stop his soft groan when M-21 leaned in closer, his slitted eyes staring into Kentas'.   
  
"Well?" M-21's fangs flashed as he said it, the word soft. Dangerous.   
  
Kentas swallowed and looked away, turning his head to expose his neck as he let go of his transformation. "I concede defeat." His heart hammered, heating him more.   
  
M-21 frowned, tilting back to study him. "You were holding back; I shouldn't have won." There was a mild accusation in his voice and Kentas chuckled.   
  
"You think I'd do that?" He inhaled, taking in M-21's scent again. "You've gotten better." He'd had the power, and now M-21 was figuring out how to control and use it.   
  
"Hn, only because we've sparred so much."   
  
M-21 removed his forearm and as Kentas drew in a deep breath, M-21 pressed his lips to Kentas'.  
  
He stopped breathing for a second at the contact, surprised, and then leaned into it, growling softly as he lifted his hands to place them on M-21's hips.   
  
M-21 was so close, close enough Kentas could feel his body heat, his breathing, and he growled harder as his senses were overwhelmed by M-21.   
  
M-21 pulled away and when Kentas tried to lean forward for more, M-21 stopped him with a hand and a look.   
  
No chasing, fine. Kentas settled back, watching M-21. What was - he sucked in a breath when M-21 ducked his head and pressed his lips to his neck. Kentas tilted his head, giving M-21 more access, growling his pleasure. He got a soft growl in return.   
  
He swallowed again when M-21 trailed kisses down his neck, the hint of his fangs brushing against his skin. With each new kiss, there was more pressure, the tease of an almost bite and Kentas couldn't stop his growl going louder as he flexed his hands on M-21's hips, imagining what M-21 would do next.   
  
"M-21..." Kentas said, breathless, wanting M-21 to continue but…   
  
"Mmm?" M-21 didn't raise his head.   
  
"You need to let go of your transformation," he said, getting his breath back when M-21 stopped. "You're going to collapse soon." After all their spars, he had a better idea of where M-21's limits were.   
  
M-21 growled, the sound harsh, and then let go of his transformation with a huff. He wavered for a second and then leaned his head on Kentas' shoulder, panting. "Fuck."   
  
Kentas wrapped his arms around M-21, nuzzling what he could reach. "You're transforming for longer now."   
  
"Yeah, but… Shit." M-21 sighed, hugging him back. "Urgh, you're not carrying me back."   
  
"Heh, all right," Kentas said as he eased M-21 down to the ground. It wouldn't take M-21 long to recover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas sees M-21 smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Scent.
> 
> Written for anon's prompt, '“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” and Kentas/M-21'

Kentas tilted his head, not going as far as peering at M-21's face, but he studied the expression there. It was the same a few seconds later, though it dimmed the longer Kentas stared.   
  
"What?" M-21 said, his scar twisting down.   
  
"I've...never seen you smile before," Kentas said, his eyebrows drawing in. Had he really not...? But M-21's face had been open there, hadn't been threaded with a hard edge Kentas hadn't realised was there because it had _always_ been there whenever he'd looked before. A tenseness where M-21 had been half a twitch away from glaring or sneering, an insult on his lips for anyone they came across. Always ready for and expecting a fight. Always thinking of the worst that could happen.   
  
Surprise flashed over M-21's features, his eyes widening for less than a heartbeat. Then M-21 huffed, shrugging with one shoulder as he glanced around his room. "Well, yeah..." He looked back at Kentas. "We're safe now."   
  
Safe, huh... Out of the hands of that noble and in into M-21's family instead, one of them the Noblesse, while another was Frankenstein. There were few places safer than that. And they'd proven that, willing to attack the werewolf stronghold to get M-21 back.   
  
"Yeah, we are."   
  
And hopefully, he would be able to see now what M-21 was like when he wasn't throwing everything into making sure they both survived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snowed during the night.

M-21's door crashed open, startling Kentas awake and making both him and M-21 jerk upright from their bed. Kentas had pulled his lips back into a snarl, already transforming his nails ready for a fight, when he saw who was there.   
  
"M!" Tao exclaimed, scrambling inside. "It-"  
  
M-21's pillow bounced off Tao's face.   
  
"Tao," M-21 growled, his arm still outstretched, "what the fuck-"  
  
"If ya'd let me _finish_ ," Tao said, grabbing the pillow and hugging it, "I woulda told ya by now." He lobbed the pillow back at them and then waved his entire arm at the window. "It _snowed_ last night!"  
  
Kentas blinked and looked out the window, letting go of his transformation. Snow clung to the window, and the tree outside M-21's window was covered in white. The sun had also barely begun to light the sky.  
  
"So come _on_ ," Tao said, going over and trying to tug them out of bed.   
  
"It's not all going to melt by the time we get out," M-21 said, rolling his eyes even as he let Tao drag him to his feet. Kentas followed, listening with amusement. Was snow rare here?   
  
Tao scrunched his face at M-21, sticking out his tongue. "At the rate you're going, it could."   
  
M-21 snorted, a smile still curling his lips. "Whatever," he said, giving Tao a light nudge. "We still need to change."  
  
"Uuuurgh." Tao slumped low enough his wrists went past his knees. "If all the snow's gone by the time you get out, it's your own fault."   
  
"Mmhm." M-21 was already pulling his top off over his head.   
  
Kentas huffed a chuckle after Tao left, changing too. "Is it the first time he's seen snow?"   
  
M-21 shook his head. "No. He's just being his usual self."   
  
It _had_ seemed like that.  
  
Changing didn't take them long, but M-21 frowned when he saw what Kentas was wearing. "Is that it?"  
  
Kentas glanced down, puzzled. He was wearing his usual shirt and trousers. "Yeah?"   
  
M-21 was wearing a few more layers and he'd pulled out a pair of gloves from a drawer. He was still looking Kentas over. "You...don't feel the cold that much, do you?"   
  
Snow _was_ colder, but there hadn't been many places Kentas had gone where he'd needed to bundle up more. But even then... "I don't know, not compared to humans." His reaction to the cold was normal for werewolves.   
  
"Hm. Here." M-21 threw something dark and fluttery from his drawer.   
  
Kentas caught it and shook it out. It was almost long as he was tall.   
  
"Just put that around your neck," M-21 said as he pulled the gloves on. "Humans look at you weird if you don't wrap up during winter."   
  
Huh. Kentas wrapped it around his neck and closed his eyes, breathing in. "Mmn, smells like you."  
  
M-21 snorted, heading for the door. "It's been a drawer with my other clothes for a couple months."   
  
Kentas just grinned, following him.   
  


* * *

  
He could hear Tao's whooping laughter travelling up the house, alongside the voices of the others. When they reached the living room, Kentas could see Takeo's back to them as he crouched behind a make-shift cover made out of snow.   
  
Tao waved at them from the other side of the garden, more protected with the fence at his back. "And the sleepyheads finally join the - mmpf!" He wiped the packed snow from his face, ruffling his hair. "Okay," he said, pointing at M-21, who had another ball of snow in his hand, "that doesn't count!"   
  
"Yeah it does." M-21 threw another one, making Tao dive for cover. The ball exploded against the fence. "You were hit."   
  
Kentas looked between them, trying to figure out what everyone was doing.   
  
"Hm," Takeo said, seeing what Kentas was doing, "is this the first time you've had a snowball fight?"   
  
"...Yeah." A fight? With projectiles that didn't hurt? What kind of fight was that?   
  
"Hmph. Calling it a 'fight' isn't accurate," Regis said, crouched next to Seira in the far corner.   
  
"It's more a game," Tao said and M-21 was adding to Takeo's guard, making it longer. M-21 gestured him closer, but as Kentas went over, he stopped at Tao's yell.   
  
"Three in one team is _cheating_."   
  
"Not all fights will be fair, Tao," Seira said, her voice tinged with amusement.   
  
"Yeah, but in a not life-or-death situation, the point of a game is to have fun, ya know?"   
  
"I'll team up with Tao then?" Kentas said, looking around. It didn't make any difference to him.   
  
"Yesss! Come to the best side!"   
  
Snow was already piling higher as Kentas neared Tao's cover and that must have been why Tao had been hurrying them if that was how the snow was being used.   
  
The rules were simple enough and Kentas smirked as he started making snowballs in his hands, adding them to the pile Tao had already made.   
  
It was going to be interesting to see who won.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anon's prompt, '“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” and Kentas/M-21'
> 
> Hellse Bunny had told me once about a way to calm dogs down is to tie something you wear around their neck.  
> ...I had all that set-up then forgot about the actual prompt, whoops. I was originally going to have M-21 throw a snowball in Kentas' face.


	10. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, what is it?”   
> "My hands hurt after I transform them sometimes.”

Kentas looked up from the fridge at M-21′s soft growl and caught him scowling his hands.   
  
“Something wrong?” he asked, food forgotten for the moment.   
  
“Tch, it’s nothing,” M-21 said, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
  
“Mmhm.” He leaned on the fridge door with his crossed arms, still looking at him.   
  
M-21′s gaze slowly went down. “…If you break the door doing that, Frankenstein’ll be pissed.”  
  
Kentas jerked his arms up, making sure to not move the door too much. He narrowed his eyes after he stepped away from the fridge. “Were you distracting me?”   
  
M-21′s expression didn’t flicker. “No.”  
  
“Liar,” Kentas said with a smirk. “Come on, what is it?”  
  
“It’s-” M-21 hissed through his teeth, scowling again. “Fine. My hands hurt after I transform them sometimes.”  
  
“Huh.” Was that it? …Though it wasn’t surprising M-21 wouldn’t know. “I could massage them if you want.”   
  
M-21 just _looked_ at him like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Then he pursed his lips. “This is another thing all werewolves are taught, isn’t it.”   
  
Kentas glanced away for a second, then nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
M-21 sighed, then came over. “Fuck. You need to make a list of all the things I should know.”   
  
“You want….everything?” Could he even _remember_ all the things he’d been taught? Most of them were second nature by now.   
  
“Anything important,” M-21 said with a shrug. He extended a hand to Kentas and he took it with a smile, pressing down on the where he knew the problem areas would be.   
  
M-21′s surprised hiss and his eyes going wide made Kentas chuckle, but he didn’t stop. “I’ll talk with Garda and Lunark and we’ll come up with something.” Between the three of them, they should be able to cover most of it.   
  
“Mm.” M-21′s eyes were already half-lidded and hm, if he’d never done this before… He’d probably gotten used to it and hadn’t even realised he was in pain. And with the amount of torture he’d seen M-21 go through, his hands would have been nothing in comparison.   
  
It shouldn’t take too long to finish, and it _had_ been a while since Kentas had done this with someone else.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anon's prompt, “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” and Kentas/M-21.


	11. Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas lifted his head when he entered the house after exploring the city. He could see the shoes lined up in front of him but he didn't need to check them to know M-21 was back from work.

Kentas lifted his head when he entered the house after exploring the city. He could see the shoes lined up in front of him but he didn't need to check them to know M-21 was back from work.   
  
The living room was quiet, the table clean, and Kentas couldn't smell the human children either so they and the nobles must have gone to the PC bang together after school.   
  
He went further into the house but M-21's scent didn't lead down to Frankenstein's lab so he went upstairs, listening for any movement. There was none from the gaming room and the balcony was empty, leaving one place M-21 could be.   
  
He poked his head into M-21's room and smiled at M-21 lying on his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes.   
  
M-21 inhaled and a smile curled on his lips. "Hey," he said, not lifting his arm. His voice was a little rough — had he woken him up?   
  
"Hey," Kentas said, going in and closing the door behind him. "You just got back?" M-21 was still in his work clothes and hadn’t even taken his tie off yet.  
  
"Mm." M-21 took his arm off and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "...Mostly. Hadn't realised I'd napped that long."   
  
"Heh." Kentas climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him and leaning down to press his forehead to M-21's. He closed his eyes and breathed in M-21's familiar scent.   
  
M-21 touched his cheek and Kentas hummed when he slid his hand up to cup Kentas' face, running his fingertips over his sideburns. Kentas turned his head to nuzzle his hand, making M-21 chuckle and then M-21's other hand was on his shoulder, tugging him closer.   
  
Kentas moved so he was lying next to M-21 and they curled up around each other. M-21 yawned and then frowned.   
  
"Still tired?" Kentas asked, bringing his hand up to brush some hair away that had fallen in front of M-21's face.   
  
M-21 sent him a dry look for doing that, even as his eyes fluttered closed as Kentas started to rub his fingers over his head. "I guess I am..."   
  
"There's still some time before dinner."   
  
M-21's lip curled into a smirk before he pressed in closer with a sigh. "Don't make me wake up because _you_ decided not to eat dinner again."   
  
Kentas smirked back for a second even though M-21 couldn't see it. "I won't." He'd gotten better at making sure to be around when dinner was served. He pressed his forehead to M-21's again, M-21 leaning into it, and he continued giving M-21 a headrub as M-21 drifted off to sleep again.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by o-c-o-c-o's art here (https://o-c-o-c-o.tumblr.com/post/148996767206)! :D


	12. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas finds out about Tao's sleeping patterns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for and inspired by Motochika Chosokabe and Weeping Detective. :3

Kentas turned his head to the sound of the living room door open. He still couldn't quite understand what was going on in the movie he and M-21 were watching, so seeing Takeo walk in was a welcome distraction.   
  
"M-21," Takeo said with a soft sigh, leaning on the door frame, "Tao's still up."   
  
Kentas looked over to see M-21 grimace. "What's wrong with that?" It wasn't that late, was it? And the rest of them were still up anyway, so why was it different with Tao?   
  
"He's been working this entire time," M-21 muttered, getting to his feet.   
  
...Oh. No wonder they wanted him to stop.   
  
"You make the bed?" M-21 said to Takeo as he walked over. "I did it last time."   
  
Takeo nodded and disappeared through the door.   
  
"Do you want to help?" M-21 asked Kentas, pausing at the door. "Tao...doesn't always want to stop working."   
  
Kentas just arched an eyebrow as he stood up to follow, switching the TV off.   
  
"All you need to do is unlatch his cables from anything he grabs hold of."   
  
"How...?" Kentas frowned, just imagining the mess of cables Tao could make. M-21 shouldn't have been able to do that by himself.   
  
M-21 huffed. "We usually did it together at the start, but he's gotten better at listening."   
  
It didn't seem like Tao was listening if he was resisting, but Kentas continued following M-21 down to the lab and to Tao's security room.   
  
The room was awash with green, some of the multiple screens in front of Tao showing different camera angles while others were filling up with text at a rate Kentas had no hope of reading.   
  
"Oi, Tao," M-21 said, walking in. "Save."   
  
"Mmhm." Tao's gaze didn't move. "I'll be done in - ghk! _M!_ "   
  
Kentas blinked, watching as M-21 lifted Tao out his chair and cradled him in his arms, turning to leave.   
  
"You'll be done in 'five minutes' for the next three hours," M-21 said, rolling his eyes as Tao tried to reach out over his shoulder, cables winding out from under his palm.   
  
Kentas stepped up to grab the cables before they latched onto anything, and the cables wrapped themselves around his wrist.   
  
"I won't, I swear!" Tao's words were slightly slurred, his eyes unfocussed. "I was so close-!"  
  
"You can finish it tomorrow," M-21 said walking out.   
  
"Nnng-!" More cables shot out, hooking themselves around the door.   
  
Kentas tugged them off and the cables slithered up his arm. There didn't seem to be an intent to harm him, just the cables trying to anchor themselves on something, so Kentas just watched them wind their way up.   
  
"Meanie. Takeo, you-" Tao blinked, not looking at Kentas, but his cables squeezed Kentas' arm briefly and then poked him in the chest. " _You're_ not Takeo."  
  
"No, I'm not," Kentas said. "You can tell by how thick my arms are?" There _was_ a difference, but Kentas hadn't thought Tao's cables were that sensitive.   
  
"'Course I can!" Tao nodded hard enough to nearly bounce his head off M-21's shoulder. "I had to know his arm measurements for his suit!"   
  
Kentas frowned when M-21 went past Tao's room and instead went to Takeo's room.   
  
Takeo was there, just finishing up the spread of blankets across the floor. ...Right. With all the cables and everything else in Tao's room, even with blankets, it wouldn't be comfortable trying to sleep on top of them.   
  
"Could have finished by the time we got here," Tao grumbled as M-21 set him down in the centre.   
  
"You wouldn't have."  
  
Tao stuck his tongue out at M-21 and turned over to face away from him.   
  
Takeo eyed the cables still wrapped up around Kentas. "Tao doesn't tend to let go until he's fast asleep."   
  
"And other times he holds onto us after he's fallen asleep," M-21 added, shaking his head.   
  
Tao's cables tugged at Kentas' arms. "Come over already," Tao said into his pillow.   
  
"We usually sleep with him when he stays up to make sure he doesn't sneak off again to keep working," Takeo said, laying down next to Tao.   
  
Made sense. Kentas wasn't going anywhere anyway, so he settled down next to M-21.   
  
He listened as the others drifted off one by one, enjoying being surrounded by other people, and then dozed off himself.


	13. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas is up late.

Kentas panted, sweat trickling down his skin. Just... Just a little longer. He was sure he could do it!   
  
He was able to hold onto his transformation for a little longer before he let go, slumping as he sucked in as much air as he could, swaying but not collapsing. That was good. He'd -   
  
Kentas jerked his head up at a rustle, tensing. He saw silver hair amongst the trees first and he relaxed, grinning at M-21 as he stepped out into the moonlight.   
  
"Have you been up this entire time practicing your transformation?" M-21 asked, looking him over.   
  
"Mm!" He swiped a hand over his brow, shaking off the excess sweat. He hadn't been doing it for that long, but he'd hit his original record for holding his transformation.   
  
A pained look passed over M-21's face, making Kentas blink.   
  
"How come you've only just started practising now?"   
  
"Oh, right." Kentas scratched a sideburn. It had been over a week since he'd been brought to M-21's house. "I was making sure I was fully recovered before training again." It would be worse for him in the long run if he overdid training while he was still recovering.   
  
"I'm going to have to drag _you_ to bed as well," M-21 said with a sigh.   
  
"Huh?" Kentas shook his head. "I'm fine; I don't need as much sleep as humans."   
  
M-21 just gave him a dry look. "You said you were fine getting stronger your own way, no matter how long it took?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Then skipping a couple of hours to sleep isn't going to kill you."   
  
That was true...   
  
M-21 crossed his arms, his lips pursed. "You're already wavering on your feet, and if you don't come now, I'm _carrying you back_."  
  
Was...he acting like Tao right now...?  
  
M-21's expression said he was, and Kentas didn't doubt M-21 would do as he said, especially since he'd already seen M-21 already do that with Tao.   
  
"I'm coming," he said, walking over. He didn't stumble, but from the way his muscles were trembling, he was due for a rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised after 421 that actually, Kentas would probably be another person who the others have to badger to bed.Collapse


	14. React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 couldn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at some point in the future, pfft.

M-21 couldn't sleep. His spine still ached after going through a building and getting stamped on, each breath sending sparks of pain around his body.   
  
He should get up to take some painkillers, but the pain was bearable at the moment. And he would wake up Kentas if he moved.   
  
He exhaled, Kentas' breathing clear to his ears as he watched his face move with every breath. Everyone was alive, if tender. That was the best case scenario he would hope for, really.   
  
A lock of Kentas' hair dropped down, brushing M-21's nose. M-21 tried to jerk back, but his body was already reacting to the sensation.   
  
His nostrils flared and he sneezed. His forehead smacked off Kentas'. "Sh-!"  
  
He didn't get to say more. Kentas' arms snapped out around him and they tumbled off the bed, Kentas growling as M-21's skin prickled at Kentas' transforming. _Shit_.  
  
Kentas pinned M-21 under his bulk and Kentas' eyes weren't focused, not seeing him. _Fucking_ \- Kentas was still reacting to the 'attack' on instinct and if he moved wrong, Kentas' claws were already pressed against his skin.   
  
M-21 gritted his teeth as the pressure against his spine increased but Kentas' growl petered off, his glare relaxing as he sniffed around M-21's face.   
  
Kentas blinked down at M-21 before looking around. "What...?"  
  
"Accident," M-21 said, grunting as Kentas got off him. "I sneezed and you reacted."   
  
"Damn." Kentas shook his head, letting go of his transformation, then extended his hand to M-21. "Sorry."   
  
"Don't be," M-21 said as he took Kentas' hand and was pulled to his feet. He smirked at Kentas. "I would have done the same." It was surprising it hadn't happened earlier.   
  
Kentas grinned. "Hah! Yeah." He glanced out the window — it was still dark out. "Hm, go back to sleep?"  
  
"In a minute," M-21 said, heading for the bathroom. He may as well take the painkillers while he was up.   
  
He was out again less than a minute later, the painkiller working its way through his system, and a hand splashed with water.   
  
"Your hair was what made me sneeze," M-21 said, lifting his hand.   
  
Kentas gave him a wry look but tilted his head towards him anyway. "That's not going to work for long," he said as M-21 patted his hair.   
  
"It'll work long enough for me to get to sleep," M-21 said, making sure his hair was flattened. "We'll work something out in the morning."   
  
"Mm." Kentas slid his arm around him and pressed their foreheads together, rumbling in his chest.   
  
M-21 growled back, smiling faintly as the pain faded, and he was finally able to drift off to sleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hellse Bunny, Weeping Detective and this post: https://darkicedragon.tumblr.com/post/149984335509


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas finds out some important details about his new job.

Kentas narrowed his eyes at M-21, making sure he had heard him correctly. "Fifty minutes," he repeated. "Twice a week."   
  
M-21 nodded, his expression unchanging.   
  
Kentas stared at him. "You're _joking_." That _couldn't_ be right!   
  
This time, M-21 frowned, watching him. "No?" He paused, his gaze sliding away for moment. "Oh, right. The seniors only have it once a week."  
  
" _What?_ " Kentas started pacing their room, needing to do _something_ after hearing this information. "That's not enough time to improve!" How were they supposed to get better in such little time with that big a break in between?   
  
"It's not about improving," M-21 said, his voice wry as he watched him. "And they've got other classes."  
  
"That are more important than _training_?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kentas stared at him again before shaking his head. Humans were _weird_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Weeping Detective, who asked for Kentas/M-21 and Kentas being a new teacher at Ye Ran.
> 
> Yeah, not three sentences, but there was no way that was going to fit, pffft.
> 
> Not sure if I'll canonise this since it would be a pretty bad idea for Kentas to teach at Ye Ran, partially because I can't think of anything he'd be able to teach off the top of my head aside from PE since he wouldn't know human relevant information. Related to that, the fact he would have NO CLUE what a normal human should be able to do physically, thanks to being a werewolf and the only humans he has to measure against is the trio and frigging FRANKENSTEIN. XD;;; It would be better to add to the security team again, pfft. Or he's just hearing about this, and not teaching anyone.


	16. Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas is a little concerned.

Kentas watched M-21 shrug off his jacket. "I don't get it."  
  
"Get what?" M-21 said, putting the jacket on a hanger.  
  
"This." Kentas slid his hand around the black tie around M-21′s neck and gave it a light tug. M-21 didn't move, not that Kentas expected him to.  
  
M-21 shrugged. "It's part of the uniform."  
  
"But if someone grabbed it…" Kentas said, giving it another tug, the knot tightening a little. Tao had been easy to grab and throw away because his cables were attached to him.  
  
This time, M-21 smirked, stepping close, the tie slack between them. "I'll handle it."  
  
"Mmn," Kentas said, letting go and wrapping his arms around M-21 instead, breathing in his scent.  
  
It was just a bit of fabric, after all.


	17. Reassure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank madameazzure‘s pic (https://madameazzure.tumblr.com/post/152031308912/), and this conversation (https://darkicedragon.tumblr.com/post/152036612609/) with weeping_detective for this, heh.

M-21 jerked awake, eyes snapping wide. Where-?  
  
He was warm, Kentas’ body radiating heat like it always did, and M-21 could hear his deep breathing, saying he was asleep still.  
  
A dream, then. He was home. He sighed into his pillow, waiting for his heart to settle again, the nightmare already fading from his mind. That was one thing he would be glad not to remember but…  
  
M-21 peered in the darkness, seeing Kentas’ profile from the moonlight coming in through the blinds. Definitely still breathing. Definitely still there.  
  
M-21 reached over and touched warm skin. A strong heartbeat thrummed under his fingertips.  
  
Kentas was fine. They both were. They hadn’t been injured that badly in some time. And his _fucking brain_ decided to flash the worst of the nightmare at him, remind him how badly he’d fucked up.  
  
Screwing his eyes shut, M-21 crept over and pressed his head to Kentas’ chest, feeling the rise and fall.  
  
That seemed to shut his brain up, and M-21 relaxed, not expecting to sleep any-  
  
He stiffened when Kentas wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nuzzled the top of his head.  
  
“Ass,” M-21 muttered into Kentas’ chest, a small smile curling his lips anyway. “How long?”  
  
“ _You_ try sleeping when someone’s crawling all over you,” Kentas grumbled, rubbing circles along M-21′s back. “Feeling better?”  
  
“Mm,” M-21 said, sinking into the warmth as he exhaled, “yeah.”


	18. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas has chocolate.

Takeo frowned when he walked into the living room. "Kentas," he said, "are you feeling okay?" Kentas was uncharacteristically huffing on the sofa, looking as uncomfortable as Takeo had ever seen him.   
  
It took a few seconds before Kentas answered him. "No."   
  
"What happened?" Takeo said, moving closer.   
  
Kentas frowned. "I don't know. I had something brown to eat and my stomach disagreed with it."   
  
"Something brown?" Takeo murmured, frowning. ...Wait. "Was it sweet?"  
  
Kentas let out a loose chuckle. "Yeah."  
  
Oh. Jeez. It was good Tao hadn't heard that; Takeo could just picture his face at hearing that. "It sounds like you had chocolate."  
  
"And it makes people feel ill?" Kentas grimaced. "Why do people eat it?"  
  
"For a lot of people, it doesn't but uh." Takeo paused, not sure how to bring it up.   
  
"But?" Kentas repeated, waiting for him to continue.   
  
Takeo sighed. He couldn't let Kentas ask Tao, though Tao would just tell him straight away as well. "Chocolate is known to be poisonous to canines..."   
  
"Huh." Kentas frowned. He didn't seem offended by that.   
  
"Does M-21 react in the same way?"  
  
Takeo shook his head. Tao had made enough jokes about it and they'd seen M-21 eat the chocolate the children had offered him that it was obvious he wasn't affected in the same way.   
  
But...when was the last time had he seen M-21 eat chocolate? A couple of weeks now, now that Takeo was thinking about it.   
  
It wouldn't have been as obvious now because Tao had stopped joking about it. But if Tao heard Kentas was affected by chocolate, he might start watching M-21 again.   
  
Kentas closed his eyes. "My healing should kick in soon enough but urgh." He grimaced.   
  
Takeo nodded. "Would you like some company?" It had been a while since he'd had something in his system that disagreed with him, but he could empathise with the feeling.   
  
Kentas nodded, already turning towards him as Takeo sat down next to him.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 raised an eyebrow when he saw Kentas peering at a batch of brownies Frankenstein had made a couple of hours ago. "They're not going to bite you," M-21 said with a snort, picking one up and eating it.   
  
Kentas watched him do that, going as far as to watch him swallow. "It _felt_ like they were biting my stomach. Hm." He looked at the batch again before selecting one, turning it over. "Takeo said chocolate is poisonous for canines."  
  
M-21's other eyebrow went up. "I would have expected Tao telling you that." Why would Takeo bring that up? They already knew long ago he wasn't affected by chocolate. But...'biting his stomach'?  
  
Kentas sniffed the brownie before wrinkling his nose and setting it down again. "I'd been feeling unwell after eating something else — that's why Takeo told me."  
  
M-21 frowned. "Huh." So werewolves really were affected by chocolate? He shrugged, moving to the fridge."There's other stuff you can eat anyway."   
  
It wouldn't take too long to prepare.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 hissed, his stomach declaring his displeasure at him, making him curl up on the sofa. "What the _fuck_?"   
  
"What's wrong?" kentas said, looking at him in worry.   
  
M-21 stayed silent for a few seconds, habit of ignoring his symptoms and acting like nothing was wrong. He growled, scrunching his eyes shut. "I don't think I can eat chocolate anymore," he admitted through gritted teeth.   
  
Kentas nodded, moving closer. "I thought Takeo said you could?"  
  
"I _did_!" That was what didn't make any sense! How the fuck couldn't he suddenly eat chocolate? "Tao's going to have a fucking field day with this," he muttered, swallowing as his stomach rolled, like it wanted to get rid of everything inside it.   
  
"I don't think he will," Kentas said, drawing him into a hug and M-21 curled up against him, taking in deeper breaths.   
  
"Don't think that's a good idea..." M-21 said, trying to control his breathing.   
  
Kentas chuckled, rubbing his back in soft circles. "If you're sick, I can wash up. It's nothing."   
  
"Maybe." M-21 closed his eyes, taking in his scent.   
  
"How does someone fucking randomly start getting sick from eating chocolate?" M-21 grumbled. He knew the shit that bodies could go through, but _that_?   
  
Kentas rubbed his shoulder. "Could it be because of Frankenstein's modifications?"   
  
...Wait. M-21 raised his head to look at him, frowning. Frankenstein's modifications hadn't just stablised him, but they'd also... "I'm getting affected by chocolate now because I'm stronger?" That couldn't be-  
  
"Hng, maybe?" Kentas said with a shrug.   
  
"Shit." The nausea seemed to hit a plateau, not enough to make him actually puke, but enough to be felt and make him feel uncomfortable.   
  
M-21 gritted his teeth, clutching the clothes at Kentas' shoulder, hoping Kentas would just think it was because of the wave of pain going through him.   
  
He was stronger than he had been before, but at the cost of his humanity. The stronger he became, the more and more he was becoming like a werewolf.   
  
There wasn't much he could do now, and he didn't want to reverse the process, not when that meant he would end up weaker.   
  
But he hated the fact he was losing himself piece by piece along the way.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a lighthearted thing, but it ended up more serious. As most things do, pfft.


	19. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao wants Kentas to wear something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the change prompt for the Noblesse December Event over on tumblr.

Kentas frowned at the hat for a beat before placing it on his head, feeling it drag over his hair. The end flopped as he put it on, batting against his ear. “And…everyone wears these during this season?”  
  
“Not everyone,” Tao said. “Here, put this on.” He held up a-  
  
“No,” Kentas said, his eyes going wide as he took a step back. How could he suggest that?  
  
“Huh?” Tao glanced at the jacket in his hands. “What’s wrong with it?”  
  
Kentas stared at him. “That’s a Lord’s jacket.”  
  
“Wh - It is?” Tao turned it over, inspecting it. “The red and fur?”  
  
“It’s more the fur,” Kentas said. “Usually only the Lord and those close to them have fur there.” It made them easier to identify at a glance.  
  
“Yooou’re going to see a lot of people wearing that,” Tao said, folding up the jacket. “Hm. You okay wearing green?”  
  
Kentas nodded.  
  
“Great! I’ll be right back.”


	20. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time after a spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ketsueki-kami, who asked for Kentas and M-21, and resting.

There's something about the boneless slump after a spar, when all their energy is spent and their bodies are working to fix up all the injuries they'd inflicted on each other. M21 is panting as he leans against a tree that somehow hadn't exploded into splinters when he'd been kicked into it, but that must have been a sign Kentas had been tiring as well.  
  
He doesn't move away when Kentas all but curls up on his lap, but he does have enough energy to bury his hand in Kentas' hair. It's somehow still springy, even when it's slick with sweat, and is that normal for werewolves?  
  
Whatever. M-21 yawns, his transformation receding as he closes his eyes to sleep as well. He can ask Kentas when they're awake again.


	21. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas' transformation doesn't go back fully after a spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was what I wanted to write after Train, but I got sidetracked by other plotbunnies, ahah.

M-21 ached from the spar he and Kentas had just had. Even though his healing was better, his body still hurt, convinced that something was wrong.   
  
But. It meant he had done something, right? That he hadn't wasted a day. If he was hurting, it meant he'd pushed himself to the limits and went past it.   
  
M-21 blinked and looked over to where Kentas was pulling on a new shirt. "Huh," he said, and Kentas looked over at him over his shoulder.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You're still transformed?" Kentas still had the stripe of hair running down his back. Had Kentas been transformed the entire time? But he didn't have the stripes of fur across his cheeks...  
  
"Wh-" Kentas' face cleared. "Oh, right." He pulled his shirt up, reached back and swiped at some of the hair down his spine. It cut off easily enough but when it was hair against a werewolf's claws, the claws were always going to win.   
  
Kentas pulled his shirt off again. "Sometimes when we transform back, part of the transformation sticks."   
  
"That's normal?" M-21 asked, studying Kentas' hands: they were the same as his fur, clawed and not rounded like they usually were.   
  
Kentas cocked his head at him. "Yeah. It hasn't happened to you yet?"   
  
M-21 shook his head. Knowing his luck, it would happen the next time he transformed.   
  
Kentas chuckled, continuing to scratch away at the extra fur.   
  
M-21 watched the fur fall to the carpet before he went to the bathroom and picked up a towel. "Bed," he said as he walked out.   
  
Kentas paused, looking at him. "Huh?"   
  
"Go lie on this on the bed," M-21 said, tossing the towel over to him, "and I'll get the places you can't reach." He was sure that even though Kentas was used to doing it, he doubted Kentas was _that_ flexible.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
He snorted. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."  
  
Kentas brightened. "All right." Then he glanced at the towel, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"It'll make it easier to clean up," M-21 said, following as Kentas went to the bed. He had enough energy to partially transform for a few minutes, and he hadn't used Tao's nailfile in a while. He...should tell Tao to make more of those, considering how many werewolves were in the house now, but Tao had probably made spares already.   
  
Putting that thought to the back of his mind, M-21 straddled Kentas' hips and started to press his claws at where Kentas had missed, making sure to keep the tips away from Kentas' skin.


	22. Warm Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brr!" Kentas heard Tao exclaim as the others returned from work, someone stamping their feet. "It is freezing!"

"Brr!" Kentas heard Tao exclaim as the others returned from work, someone stamping their feet. "It is _freezing_!"  
  
Was it? Kentas peered out the window, seeing the snow drifting past.   
  
"And the heating isn't even on!"   
  
Tao stomped in, still wrapped up in the multiple layers he'd put on that morning. He halted when he saw Kentas and pointed at him. "How can you just be _sitting there_ in _one layer_ and not be shivering!"   
  
"I'm not cold?" Kentas said. He was inside, protected from the wind and the snow. What else did he need?   
  
"Are you-" Tao tore off his hat and scarf and Kentas blinked when Tao climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him, pressing up against Kentas as much as possible. "You _are_! Okay!" Tao declared. "I'm not moving until I can actually feel my fingers again!"  
  
"Just your fingers?" M-21 said, smirking as Takeo picked up the clothes Tao had left behind.   
  
"Right. You got a good point there, M." Tao hummed, snuggling up closer into Kentas and when Kentas wrapped his arms around him, Tao almost purred. "I'm not moving until _all_ of me is warm and toasty. And with Kentas here, that's gonna take all of two minutes!"   
  
When M-21 raised an eyebrow at him, Kentas shrugged. "It's fine." His wet clothes would dry soon enough, and Tao on his lap wasn't uncomfortable.   
  
"See?" Tao said, burying his face into Kentas' shoulder. "He's my personal warmer-uper!" Then he jerked upright, grinning in Kentas' face. "I know!"  
  
"Tao-!" was the instant response from the others.   
  
Kentas knew what kind of plans Tao roped people into, but he wasn't so sure why the others were usually so adamant to stop Tao before he began: they usually agreed to what Tao wanted after a few moments. Or maybe that was the problem.   
  
"I'm gonna sleep with you until the temperature starts picking up again!"   
  
That was it?   
  
After a brief pause, Takeo said, "Tao, you have the warmest room."   
  
"And I'm _still_ freezing at night! M, no fair, you gotta share your personal heater! Oh, oh!" Tao waved a hand.   
  
"No."  
  
"How about we _all_ sleep together!" Tao said, ignoring M-21 as he grinned at Takeo. "Don't wanna leave anyone out now, do we?"  
  
The other two groaned and Kentas blinked at them.   
  
"Kentas agrees with me!" Tao beamed at him.   
  
M-21 gave Kentas a long suffering look, like he'd caught Kentas training all night again. "I didn't think you'd be on Tao's side," M-21 said.   
  
Kentas looked at him, confused. "What's wrong with sleeping with people?" He hadn't been able to do it in a long time since he travelled alone, and it was nice being around people.   
  
"See?" Tao drew out. "My ideas make total sense!" Tao gave Kentas a hug and Kentas returned it.  
  
"So that's the plan then," Tao said, setting his head on Kentas' shoulder with a sigh. "We're gonna sleep together until the temperature picks up again. Any objections?"   
  
Kentas heard a snort.  
  
"No," M-21 said as he sat down next to Kentas. Surprise flashed across M-21's face and he leaned into Kentas with a sigh. "You _are_ hot."  
  
Were they all really that cold?  
  
"No-one ever believes me!" Tao said in a despairing tone. "Takeo, if you don't come over soon, we're gonna suck out all the heat out of Kentas."   
  
"You won't," Kentas said with a chuckle. He hadn't felt any difference between the two of them, and someone else wasn't going to change much.   
  
Takeo settled down next to him and Kentas grinned to himself when Takeo leaned into him as well.   
  


* * *

  
Kentas and M-21's room didn't look that much different from before, even with the blankets spread across the floor.   
  
"Tao," M-21 said, shaking his head. "Is three blankets _really_ necessary?"   
  
"'Course it is!" Tao said as he fluffed up a pillow. "I _said_ was cold."  
  
"That was before you were sharing a bed with three other people," Takeo said, sitting down on the edge.   
  
"Uh-huh," Tao drew out. "And this way, I'll make sure we have as much heat as possible."  
  
"If Kentas gets overheated, I'm blaming you," M-21 shot back.   
  
"I won't," Kentas said, not going down yet, since he wasn't sure where he should lie.   
  
Takeo looked around. "Do we have any kind of placements?"   
  
"Why would we?" Tao said, throwing himself down onto the blankets. "Just so long as all of us are under the blankets, that's what matters."   
  
And that was the absolute truth.   
  
"But I'm getting Kentas' other side," Tao added.   
  
M-21 snorted before getting into bed. Kentas lay in between M-21 and Tao, while Takeo lay down on Tao's other side.   
  
The last time they'd done this, he'd been been distracted by checking on M-21 to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by others again.   
  
"Huh, Kentas?" Tao said, one hand on Kentas' back.   
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You're growling?"  
  
Oh. Kentas shrugged, not doing anything to stop the rumble in his throat. "I'm happy."   
  
M-21 was studying his face. "Because we're sleeping together?"  
  
Kentas nodded. "You aren't?"   
  
M-21 huffed, a small smile curling his lips. "I don't mind either way."   
  
"Because either way you get a personal heater," Tao grumbled. "Sooo," Tao said, "we do this indefinitely then?"   
  
The rumble in Kentas' throat grew as M-21 and Takeo agreed, and he swallowed when he felt their arms over him.   
  
Yes, this was a good feeling.


	23. Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The household go ice skating.

Kentas cocked his head at Tao beckoning him closer.  
  
"C'mon! You'll pick it up pretty quic - wah!" Tao's feet slipped over the ice, the skates flashing in the air. He fell back into Seira, who patiently held him up as he regained his balance.  
  
"You have to move across the ice?" Kentas asked, watching the rest of the household, studying how they moved.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Was it a game to not use their strength to jump across the lake in one bound? Kentas concentrated his aura along the soles of his feet and stepped out onto the frozen lake.  
  
"Hey, wait! We got you-" Tao stopped, staring at Kentas' feet. "Okay, that's _cheating_!"  
  
"Huh? How is it cheating?" Kentas asked, moving his feet like the others were. He glided across the ice, figuring out how much strength he needed to use. It was different from running across sea waves — that was more like running on sand, the waves never keeping still, parting at the slightest pressure.  
  
"Because - _because_!" Tao flailed his arms, and it was only because of his hand on Seira's shoulder he didn't fall over again.  
  
"I think what Tao is trying to say," Seira said as Tao got his feet under control again, "is you're supposed to be using skates,"  
  
"But that would make it easier...?" Kentas skated to the edge and hopped back onto land. Hm. He would need to figure out how to stop when he did that.  
  
Tao opened his mouth, then covered his face with a gloved hand, chuckling.  
  
Seira looked across at the rest of the household before returning her attention back to them. "There is no-one here who would be suspicious of him."  
  
"I know but..." Tao huffed, a white plume rushing out of his mouth. "Fiiine, no rules!" He held his hand out to Kentas, his other hand in Seira's. "Apart from making sure I don't fall on my face."  
  
Kentas grinned, stepping out onto the lake again. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for betterprompts' 'He didn't know how to skate. It was actually painfully obvious.'


	24. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong?” M-21 gave Kentas a dry look. “YOU fainted, right into my arms.” He had? “If you’d wanted me to carry you back, you just had to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anon's prompt of, 'Kentas and M-21, '"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."'

Kentas blinked up at the ceiling. It wasn’t the one he was used to waking up to; sunlight was coming in from the wrong direction and the room was smaller too. It didn’t smell that much like him or M-21 either — there was a slight tinge, and that could be because M-21 sitting next to him.   
  
“Hng,” he said as he sat up. He was a little hungry, but other than that, he felt fine. “Where am I?” There were two small beds in the room, parallel to each other, M-21 sitting between them. The other bed was empty.  
  
“In the recovery room,” M-21 said, a sigh chasing his words and Kentas blinked at him.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
M-21 gave him a dry look. “ _You_ fainted, right into my arms.” He had? “If you’d wanted me to carry you back, you just had to ask.”  
  
“I didn…” Kentas trailed off, seeing a smirk twitch across M-21′s face. “I guess I’d pushed myself harder than I thought.” He was sure he would have been able to do more than that…  
  
“No shit.” M-21 sighed, scrubbing his face. “Next time you go training alone, tell me or the others so we know when we should check on you, all right?”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Kentas said, shaking his head. “Even if I do collapse-”  
  
This time, M-21′s look was sharp, a growl escaping his throat. “Then we don’t know where you are or if you’re in trouble.”

Kentas opened his mouth, then closed it, studying M-21′s face. There was frustration there in his clenched jaw, his narrowed eyes. But it was the sharp tang of worry that caught Kentas’ attention more.  
  
It…was weird. Werewolves collapsing from exhaustion was a sign that they’d pushed their bodies past its the limit, a sign of how hard they’d trained that day. And if they’d collapsed in the presence of another, it meant they trusted that person and wouldn’t be hurt while they were vulnerable. With their healing abilities, they weren’t out for long and most of their strength had returned by then.

M-21 pursed his lips. “What?”  
  
Kentas exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “I’m…not used to someone worrying over me,” he said. “Not for a long time.” He’d only recently met up again with Lunark again.  
  
“I’m not the only one worried about you,” M-21 said, his expression softening. “But…we are. That’s what we do around here.”  
  
That was why they checked on each other often, why Frankenstein hovered over the Noblesse whenever he could.  
  
“All right,” Kentas said, nodding. “I’ll try to remember to tell someone when I train.” He couldn’t promise completely, not when it was a habit to train as soon as he felt the need. He just…didn’t want to smell that scent any more than he had to if he could do something about it. There was already enough in the house as it was.  
  
“Better than nothing,” M-21 said with a small smirk. “Go rest.”  
  
“I don’t need any more,” he said as he swung himself out of bed. However long he’d been out, it was more than enough. “But I could eat.”  
  
“Then we’ll eat,” M-21 said, standing up and making sure Kentas was steady on his feet before going to the door.  
  
Every time Kentas thought he’d gotten used to living in this house, there was always something new, but…that wasn’t a bad thing.


	25. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentas sighed as he sat back on the sofa, his muscles twinging as he kneaded his fingertips into the areas that hurt the most.

Kentas sighed as he sat back on the sofa, his muscles twinging as he kneaded his fingertips into the areas that hurt the most. Hmm. Maybe he shouldn't push himself as hard for the moment if he was taking this long to recover.   
  
"Kentas?" Takeo said, his fingers keeping his place in the book he'd been reading.   
  
"Hm," Kentas said, tilting his head towards Takeo. "Just a bit of sore muscles. It should be gone soon."   
  
Takeo was studying his hands, what he was doing. "Do you want help with that?"  
  
"Huh?" Kentas slowed his hands. "Sure." He gave Takeo a hand once Takeo had set his book down. Kentas watched as Takeo worked his fingers over the muscles in Kentas' arm. His movements were hesitant, testing, like he knew what he was supposed to do but hadn't had the chance to practice it much.   
  
The movements were also very familiar.   
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Kentas asked, knowing what Takeo would do before he did it.   
  
"M-21," Takeo said his head still bowed as he concentrated on Kentas' muscles. He did lift his gaze to Kentas', giving him a soft smile. "Tao and I also get problems with our hands over time with the recoil of my guns and Tao always working on his computers."  
  
That explained how Takeo knew the werewolf massage. "Does it help?"  
  
Takeo's smile widened. "It does, yes."   
  
Kentas returned his smile. "Good." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anon's prompt of, 'Kentas and Takeo, '“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”'  
> Was going to have Kentas give Takeo some tips about massaging better, but it didn't quite fit.


	26. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 and Kentas share a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the anon who asked for M-21 and Kentas taking a bath together.

M-21 wasn't that surprised when Kentas hesitated at the filled bath, leaning over and his nose twitching. Tao had snuck a couple scented bath bottles into M-21's bathroom at some point and M-21 had used a few of them enough to know which ones he preferred being stuck in a room with.   
  
"They're apparently meant to help you relax," M-21 said with a shrug, the movement making the bubbles wiggle. They didn't seem to work with him, but it was a nice difference from everything else at least.   
  
"It doesn't give you a headache?" Kentas asked as he slipped into the bath with him.   
  
"The other ones did," M-21 admitted with a sigh. He'd had to give those to Takeo. "This is the weakest scented stuff there is."   
  
"Hmm." Kentas' nose wasn't twitching anymore. He took in a deep breath and then leaned forward, dunking his head into the water. He was under for only a second and he caught the shampoo bottle M-21 tossed at him.   
  
While Kentas was busy with that, M-21 wetted his own hair. He paused at a light touch to his head before smiling and leaning back into Kentas' touch. "Fine."   
  
He got a soft rumble in return at that, Kentas pressing his lips to M-21's hair for a second and inhaling before pulling away again to start lathering up M-21's hair.   
  
M-21 closed his eyes, partially in case some fell into his eyes, and partially so he could revel in the feeling of Kentas' fingers in his hair. "Is this some special way werewolves wash each others' hair too?"  
  
Kentas chuckled, still massaging. "I don't think it is."   
  
It didn't take him long to finish and when M-21 opened his eyes and tilted his head, he smirked at Kentas' hair still keeping most of its shape.   
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, reaching up to tug at Kentas' hair. It sprang back in place once he let go. Of course.   
  
He could feel the rumble in Kentas' chest as well as hear it and his own throat rumbled back in response.


	27. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 wakes up to a new sight.

M-21 yawned as he woke up. He froze, seeing a brown gaze from across the bed. That wasn't so strange to wake up to.   
  
What was strange was Kentas no longer had his humanoid form - it was replaced with something that was close to a wolf, but not quite (M-21 had been given enough wolf memorabilia from Tao to be able to recognise the differences).   
  
Kentas was bigger than a wolf, much wider at the shoulders and arms, and really, it was surprising that the bed was still holding both their weights, but if Frankenstein had made it, it wasn't that surprising either.   
  
"Kentas?" M-21 said, still looking at him. He wasn't sure if Kentas was also instinctual, but it was better to - oof!  
  
Kentas had dived right at him, snuffling around his neck and M-21 sighed as he petted the ruff around his shoulders. It felt the same as Kentas' hair usually did, just more of it.   
  
"This doesn't tell me if you're instinctual or not," M-21 said into his fur. Not that it mattered. Kentas was with him, and wasn't trying to kill him. _That_ was what mattered.


End file.
